


Heshtag

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confused Dad Vimes, Gen, The Clacks Is The Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Clacks statistics Carrot doesn't explain.Prompt: Hashtag Dwarven “Hate” Sex





	Heshtag

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Jack, if you want me to post my garbage you _might_ consider just telling me to instead of leaving me to fight my urges.  
> Said with love.

“And the number one searched term this week on the Clacks,” Angua read aloud, “is… ‘hashtag dwarven quotemark-hate-unquotemark sex’?” 

The gazes in the room shifted to Carrot and Cheery, then slowly slid towards Carrot whose increasing resemblance to a beet was a lot more interesting than Cheery’s effort to become even shorter. 

“Would you care to explain, Captain Ironfoundersson?” Angua prompted. 

Carrot cleared his throat. “Uh, no. Not really?” 

Commander Vimes harrumphed and chomped down on his cigar. Using a stub of a pencil, he scribbled into a perpetually grimy notebook: “Note to self: find out what a ‘heshtag’ is.”

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
